


Tuan Hantu

by hanshiteru



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Teen Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanshiteru/pseuds/hanshiteru
Summary: Lee Minho dan Han Jisung tidak pernah saling mengenal. Tetapi, benang merah berhasil mempertemukan mereka dengan cara tak terduga dan di luar nalar. Minho, yang raganya terbaring dalam keadaan koma di salah satu rumah sakit di Busan, mendapati jiwanya terlempar jauh ke kota Seoul, mempertemukan dia dengan Jisung si bocah culun.Di pertemuan pertama mereka di Seoul, Minho teringat bahwa Han Jisung adalah penyelamatnya sebelum dia terbaring koma di ranjang rumah sakit. Sadar bahwa hanya Jisung yang ia tahu di kota itu, Minho memutuskan untuk mengikuti dan tinggal bersamanya.Tetapi, masalahnya… Minho tak kasat mata.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 1





	1. Aku Masih Hidup!

Hei, hei.

Halo?

Apa kau mendengarku?

Cek, cek.

…

Kenapa kau tidak menjawab?

Kau tidak mendengarku?

Tolong katakan sesuatu!

…?

Oke, aku anggap kau mendengarku.

Pertama-tama, selamat datang. Kau bingung mengapa aku menyambutmu? Pertanyaan bagus. Saat ini kau sedang berada di dalam pikiranku.

Tidak, tidak, ini bukan gombalan! Kau benar-benar sedang berada di _dalam_ pikiranku.

Aku adalah pemilik suara ini, dan ini adalah suara di dalam kepalaku.

Ya, ya, kau boleh mengataiku gila karena aku berbicara sendiri. Tetapi, sungguh, sebenarnya aku memang sudah gila.

Aku gila karena bosan.

Kau lihat anak laki-laki yang ada di sudut kamar ini? Itu, dia yang sedang duduk di atas kursi pada meja belajarnya dan tengah menuliskan sesuatu yang entah apa. Dia telah mengabaikanku hampir satu bulan lamanya sejak kami bertemu, dan itu membuatku _mati_ bosan!

Aku sudah berada di sini bersamanya selama itu, tetapi dia sama sekali enggan menoleh ke arahku, menyadari kehadiranku pun tidak! Dia pikir aku ini makhluk halus?!

Tunggu, apa? Kau juga mengira aku adalah makhluk halus? Kau sudah gila! Aku masih hidup!

…

Serius, aku masih hidup.

Aku belum mati.

Tubuhku? Kau bertanya mengapa tubuhku transparan?

Oh— itu karena pencahayaan yang kurang. Ya, ya, pasti karena itu.

…

Hah. Berhenti menyuruhku menerima kenyataan. Aku masih hidup.

Setidaknya… aku belum mati.

Aku masih hidup, diamlah.

Diamlah, kau berisik!

“Diamlah!”

Astaga! Siapa yang berteriak itu?!

“… Hiks. Diamlah…”

…

Oh, si bocah tadi.

…

Aku sudah diam, mengapa dia jadi menangis?

Tunggu, bukankah seharusnya dia tak mendengar isi kepalaku? Mengapa pula menyuruhku diam?

Hei, kau tahu dia kenapa?

“Diamlah… Jangan mengangguku lagi, hiks.”

Oke, oke, aku benar-benar akan diam sekarang.

Aku bergeming sembari memperhatikan bocah yang kini tengah sesegukan di atas kursi pada meja belajarnya. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas sambil menunggu dia selesai menangis, sesekali menguap bosan mendengar isak pilunya. Masalahnya, hampir setiap malam dalam satu bulan terakhir aku mendengar tangisannya. Membosankan sekali hidupku karena harus dihadapkan dengan bocah cengeng. Tetapi, meski dia selalu menangis, dia satu-satunya orang yang aku tahu di kota ini. Di sini, aku tidak punya siapa-siapa untuk berkunjung atau menginap. Semua keluarga dan teman-temanku ada di Busan.

Omong-omong, dari tempatku sekarang, aku bisa melihat seluruh isi kamar tanpa melewatkan satu barang pun. Lemari ini—di mana aku berada saat ini—sudah menjadi kawasan mutlakku. Bukan, bukan di dalamnya, tetapi di atasnya. Lihat ke atas sedikit!

Lihat, aku sedang _duduk_ di atas lemari pakaian ini dengan kedua kaki menjuntai ke bawah. Aku mengayun-ayunkan kedua kakiku pelan hingga kaki transparanku menembus pintu lemarinya.

Hebat? Tidak juga. Aku jadi tidak bisa menyentuh apapun. Aku hanya melayang-layang ke sana kemari tanpa tujuan pasti. Aku tidak seperti manusia lagi, dan aku tidak pernah bisa menerima nasib ini.

Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku ini hanyalah seonggok… arwah. Arwah yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain melayang dan mengoceh tanpa ada yang bisa dengar.

Para manusia itu tidak bisa melihat rupaku, tidak mampu mendengar suaraku, tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Aku benar-benar sendirian sekarang, tidak memiliki siapa-siapa yang bisa mendengarkan keluh kesah dan masalah hidupku. Apa aku akan kembali ke tubuhku dan melanjutkan hidup? Atau justru berakhir menyedihkan dengan terus terombang-ambing di antara hidup dan mati, dunia dan akhirat? Apa aku sungguhan akan berakhir seperti ini?

“Ini menyakitkan sekali… Aku ingin menyerah, hiks.”

Ah, sial. Aku terbawa suasana melankolis ini.

“Hei, bocah, berhenti menangis dan meratap. Kau membuatku menangis juga, tahu!” bentakku. Aku tahu dia tak bisa mendengarku, aku hanya ingin menyuarakan isi kepala.

Aku menyeka wajah dengan sebelah tangan, berniat untuk mengusap airmata yang jatuh mengalir. Tetapi, yang kusentuh justru hanya udara kosong. Ah, iya, aku lupa, aku ini arwah. Bahkan airmataku tak jatuh meski aku merasa sesak. Ternyata, itu airmata transparan.

Ha… setidaknya aku masih punya perasaan untuk merasa sedih dan kesepian.

“Kau tahu… hidup ini berat.” Aku mulai berbicara sendiri, lagi. Dengan gerak dramatis aku merebahkan tubuh tak beraga ini di atas lemari yang permukaannya berdebu. Tidak apa-apa, toh debu itu tidak akan masuk ke dalam hidungku atau membuatku bersin.

“Kenapa hidup ini berat…” Itu suara si bocah, suaranya parau dan bergetar. Sepertinya dia akan menangis lagi.

Tapi, kenapa dia membalas ucapanku? Ini hanya kebetulan, ‘kan?

sudah, jawab saja, lah.

“Karena begitulah hidup,” jawabku diakhiri hela napas samar. Aku sedang berbaring—tepatnya, melayang dengan posisi terlentang dan melipat kedua tangan di bawah kepala—menghadap langit-langit kamar. Pandanganku menerawang, sementara benak sibuk merenungi nasib yang tak masuk akal.

Dalam satu bulan ini aku terdampar di kota Seoul yang jauh dari kota asalku. Aku masih belum menemukan jawaban mengapa jiwaku terpisah dengan raga. Aku yakin ragaku saat ini ada di Busan, tetapi mengapa jiwaku justru berkelana sampai ke Seoul?

Aku belum mati, ‘kan?

Kembali mengorek ingatan terakhir yang terekam ketika jiwaku masih berada di dalam raga asliku tidaklah sulit. Rekaman-rekaman itu masih tersimpan rapi di salah satu laci penyimpanan ingatan di dalam kepalaku. Aku tinggal menariknya keluar dan terputarlah kejadian kurang lebih dua bulan lalu.

Itu adalah kejadian yang tak menyenangkan. Sangat tidak menyenangkan. Kira-kira ada belasan orang yang mengepungku, dan mereka semua adalah siswa yang bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganku. Tidak, aku tidak berteman dengan mereka. Bagaimana mungkin aku berteman dengan bandit-bandit sekolah seperti orang-orang ini?

Satu lawan belasan orang—aku bahkan tidak ingat berapa tepatnya jumlah mereka—terdengar mustahil bila aku menang, tetapi aku tetap melawan. Kemungkinan untuk keluar dari tempat sepi itu secara hidup-hidup hampir nol persen. Sumpah, aku kira mereka akan membunuhku.

Tapi, sepertinya mereka memang berniat membunuhku, sih.

Saat itu, aku sudah babak belur karena hantaman tinju dan kaki mereka, aku bahkan hampir hilang kesadaran. Tetapi, tinjuan dan tendangan mereka di perut dan punggung berhenti setelah teriakan tak jauh dari kami terdengar.

Tuhan, ketika itu aku langsung berjanji untuk rajin ke gereja apabila teriakan itu berasal dari penyelamatku.

“H–Halo, polisi! A–Ada pengeroyokan di sini—tolong datang s-secepatnya!”

Suara bocah si penyelamatku bergetar hebat penuh ketakutan, aku bisa mendengarnya. Aku mengangkat kepala untuk melihat siapa yang menyelamatkanku. Beruntungnya aku berhasil melihat wajahnya sebelum dia berbalik dan kabur dari kejaran bandit-bandit sekolah ini.

Wajah bulat dengan pipi gembil bocah itu terekam dalam ingatan, sepertinya dia lebih muda beberapa tahun dariku. Aku tidak sempat lagi memproses apa yang terjadi sebab aku keburu hilang sadar. Hal terakhir yang aku dengar adalah seruan panik dari bandit-bandit keparat yang bergegas kabur meninggalkan aku sendiri.

Benar-benar berengsek.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Tetapi, yang aku lihat pertama kali saat aku kembali membuka mata setelah insiden pengeroyokan adalah sosok si bocah berbadan mungil dengan pipi gembil seperti tupai, yang kemudian aku ketahui bocah itu bernama Han Jisung.

Dia yang menyelamatkan aku, dan dia orang pertama yang aku lihat saat aku tersadar—meski dia tak bisa balik melihatku.

Iya, Jisung—dan manusia lainnya—tidak bisa melihatku. Butuh waktu berhari-hari bagiku untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa aku terpisah dari raga. Siapa pula yang akan menyangka bahwa hanya jiwaku yang berhasil siuman? Dan siapa juga yang akan menyangka bahwa aku terlempar jauh dari Busan?

Aku tidak mengerti. Selama satu bulan terakhir aku memikirkan jawaban itu di dalam ruang kamar ini, tetapi tak satu jawaban pun terpikirkan olehku.

Apa ini adalah satu dari sekian kuasa Tuhan?

Ya, sudah pasti.

Aku hanya harus menjalani dan menunggu… Menunggu, huh?

Aku menolehkan kepala ke arah meja belajar di bawah sana saat pendengar menangkap suara dengkuran halus. Si bocah bernama Han Jisung itu lagi-lagi tertidur di atas meja belajar setelah menangis sekian lamanya. Buku catatan yang selalu iatulisi setiap malam ada di bawah kepalanya.

Aku mengubah posisi menjadi duduk. Lagi-lagi aku menjuntaikan kaki ke bawah. Perhatianku tertuju pada Jisung sepenuhnya.

Kalau kuingat-ingat lagi, hampir setiap malam dia menangis dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa alasannya. Dia juga selalu menulis di buku catatan itu, dan aku yakin yang iatulis bukanlah materi pelajaran di sekolah.

Mungkin diary?

Atau curahan hati?

Entahlah… Tapi, aku mulai penasaran.

Tidak, bukan hanya penasaran dengan apa yang ditulis olehnya, aku juga penasaran dengan apa yang menimpanya hingga dia harus menangis dan meratap setiap malam. Seberapa keras hidup yang kaujalani, Han Jisung?

Aku melayang turun ke bawah dan mendekati bocah itu. Kupandangi wajah tertidurnya dari samping. Aku mengulurkan tangan untuk melepaskan kacamata yang masih terpasang di wajahnya, namun gagal sebab aku tak mampu menyentuh benda.

Aku menghela napas pelan. Kenapa bocah ini tahan tidur dengan posisi seperti ini hampir setiap malam? Seharusnya kau pindah ke kasur dan tidur dengan nyaman di sana, Han Jisung.

Tapi, kalau kau tak mau, biar aku saja lah yang tidur di situ.

Aku melayang ke ranjangnya dan mencoba merebahkan diri di sana. Sedikit menembus kasur empuknya, sih. Tapi tak apa, aku bisa berpura-pura kalau aku tidur dengan nyaman di atas kasur walau tak merasakan apapun.

Hah… aku rindu berbaring di atas tempat tidur yang nyaman. Aku rindu menapak lantai. Aku rindu menyentuh benda.

Aku rindu kehidupanku sebagai manusia.

•••


	2. Pergi ke Sekolah

Han Jisung bangun dari tidurnya tepat sebelum matahari terbit.

Biasanya, dia bangun sambil mengusap-usap kedua mata. Namun, jemari justru menekan kacamata yang menempel di wajahnya sendiri. Dia kelihatan terkejut sebelum menegakkan tubuh di kursi tempat ia tidur semalaman sambil bergumam tidak jelas, akhirnya melepas benda penolong penglihatan itu dan meletakkannya sembarangan di atas meja belajar. Jisung segera mengusap matanya yang bengkak karena tangis semalam.

“Ternyata sudah pagi…” Dia bergumam sembari menoleh ke arah jendela yang masih terkunci, memblokir berkas-berkas cahaya yang hendak masuk ke dalam kamar. Dia bangkit dan membuka jendela, sempat diam sebentar untuk menghirup udara segar yang masuk dari sana.

Aku sudah hafal dengan segala kebiasaan kecil Han Jisung setelah memperhatikannya selama kurang lebih satu bulan tanpa henti. Salah satunya ialah kebiasaan di pagi hari.

Tidak, bukan kemauanku memperhatikan dia, tahu! Itu karena aku selalu berada di ruang kamar ini dan mau tak mau menyaksikan segala kegiatan yang dia lakukan di dalam kamar. Beruntungnya, Jisung bukan tipikal laki-laki yang akan melakukan hal aneh atau tidak senonoh di ruangannya sendiri. Aku akui dia adalah anak baik-baik.

Aku hanya diam di atas tempat tidurnya, melayang dengan kaki berselonjor santai dan kedua tangan terlipat di belakang kepala. Mataku menyaksikan tiap gerak-gerik Jisung, mulai dari dia yang meregangkan tubuh di depan jendela sampai membereskan alat tulis di atas meja dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas sekolah.

Aku menebak-nebak apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah ini. Pasti membersihkan tempat tidur. Oleh sebab itu, dengan sigap aku menyingkir dari sana dan kembali duduk di singgasanaku—di atas lemari pakaian yang sedikit berdebu.

Benar tebakanku barusan. Setelah menyiapkan keperluan sekolah, Jisung beranjak ke tempat tidur dan mulai membersihkannya walaupun dia tidak meniduri kasur itu semalaman. Dia sungguh memberi kesan anak baik-baik bahkan sejak awal aku mengikutinya.

Jujur, itu lumayan menarik perhatianku dan membuatku sedikit banyak penasaran. Bagaimana kira-kira kehidupan Han Jisung di luar sana? Aku yakin kepribadian yang baik itu buat ia dikelilingi oleh banyak teman dan kenalan. Maksudku, siapa yang tidak suka berteman dengan anak rajin yang tidak perlu dibangunkan oleh ibunya tiap pagi dan tak pernah membantah titah orangtua?

Namun, fakta bahwa dia sering menangis seorang diri seperti kemarin malam sedikit bertolak belakang dengan dugaanku bahwa dia menjalani kehidupan remaja yang menyenangkan. Siapa yang membuatnya seperti itu? Apakah dia diperlakukan dengan tidak baik oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya?

Tanpa dipinta, aku mulai menyusun daftar orang-orang yang mungkin menjadi penyebab ia menangis semalaman. Mulai dari yang paling dekat, yaitu orangtua, lalu teman sekolah, kemudian seorang perempuan—bisa jadi dia sedang patah hati, ‘kan?—dan terakhir, nilai.

Aku langsung mencoret kata orangtua dari daftar tersangka. Selama satu bulan aku berada di dalam rumah ini, tidak ada tanda-tanda ketidakakuran antara Jisung dan kedua orangtuanya. Tidak ada teriakan kesal, bantingan pintu, guci yang dilempar, atau aksi anarkis lainnya. Mereka tenang-tenang saja.

Malah, menurutku orangtua Jisung adalah orangtua yang baik. Mereka lembut dan perhatian kepada anak semata wayang mereka. Keluarga kecil ini memang bukan keluarga terpandang dengan harta melimpah, tetapi aku yakin mereka harmonis. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Yah, aku sesekali keluar dari ruang kamar Jisung untuk melihat interaksi mereka, sih.

Tapi, ada sesuatu yang mengusikku dan terasa cukup ganjil. Jisung tertutup kepada mereka, dan itu terlihat jelas.

Aku pernah _ikut_ duduk bersama keluarga kecil Han ketika makan malam dan menguping pembicaraan ringan mereka. Layaknya orangtua yang perhatian, ayah dan ibu Jisung menanya-nanyai dia tentang sekolah dan pertemanan, lalu bertanya apakah ada yang mengusiknya di sekolah atau masalah lain yang mungkin menimpa Jisung. Lalu, anak laki-laki itu menjawab sambil tersenyum riang, “Tidak ada kok, Bu! Aku punya banyak teman yang baik di sekolah.”

Aku yang melihat senyuman Jisung saat itu merasa bahwa senyumnya sedikit berlebihan. Aku tak begitu yakin, tetapi aku dapat merasakan kebohongan dalam cara bicaranya.

Yang aku herankan adalah bahwa kedua orangtua Jisung hanya menelan kalimat itu bulat-bulat tanpa mengorek lebih jauh. Aku ingat sang ayah hanya berucap, “Bagus kalau begitu. Jadilah anak baik di sekolah dan hindari masalah, oke?”

Apa mereka memang tidak menyadari kebohongan anak mereka, atau mereka sedang berpura-pura tidak sadar demi menghindari sesuatu yang lebih besar?

Nah, aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti, aku yakin penyebab Jisung menangis bukanlah kedua orangtuanya.

Lantas, siapa?

Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku tentang Han Jisung sampai tak sadar bahwa bocah itu sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya. Sudah berapa lama aku termenung di atas lemari ini?

Jisung sedang mematut diri di depan cermin. Penampilannya agak norak, menurutku. Penataan rambut dan cara berpakaiannya seperti orang culun. Kehadiran kacamata tebal berbingkai gelap di wajahnya tidak membantu sama sekali, justru memperburuk tampilan.

Hah, dia benar-benar tak mengikuti tren berpakaian anak muda masa kini.

Aku melayang ke bawah dan mendekat ke cermin. Tidak kaget ketika aku tak menemukan bayanganku di sana. Apa sih, yang kau harapkan dari arwah yang terombang-ambing seperti aku?

Jisung mengambil tas sekolahnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar, sedangkan aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Dia sarapan bersama kedua orangtua. Tidak ada obrolan yang begitu menarik, hanya ada ucapan-ucapan membosankan dan pengingat-pengingat seperti, “Belajar yang baik di sekolah.”

Aku sebenarnya tergelak dengan ucapan itu. Soalnya, itu terdengar seperti nasihat orangtua kepada anak mereka yang masih sekolah dasar! Padahal Jisung sudah kelas satu SMA, lho!

Akan tetapi, sepertinya ucapan itu tidak mengusik Jisung. Dia hanya mengangguk patuh, lalu menyelesaikan sarapannya dan bergegas pamit kepada ayah dan ibu untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Sedangkan aku bergeming di posisiku di samping meja makan. Ada sebuah tanya yang berkecamuk dalam benak. Ini penting—demi memuaskan rasa ingin tahuku tentang sosok Han Jisung dan penyebab kesedihannya.

Haruskah aku mengikuti Jisung ke sekolah dan melihat sendiri bagaimana keadaan yang sebenarnya di sana?

•••

Akhirnya, aku putuskan untuk mengikuti Jisung.

Aku menempel di belakang tubuh Jisung—tepatnya, di ransel sekolah yang tersampir pada punggung lelaki itu. Aku tidak begitu peduli dengan tubuhku yang menembus tas sekolahnya, aku tetap melayang-layang mengikuti langkah Jisung.

Ini bukan kali pertama aku melangkah—maksudku, melayang keluar dari rumah keluarga Han. Sesekali kalau aku bosan, aku akan berkeliling komplek sebentar dan berpapasan dengan makhluk-makhluk astral lainnya, mengobrol dan meratapi nasib kami bersama, lalu berpisah saat dirasa aku harus _pulang_.

Huh, aku bahkan menggunakan kata _pulang_ sekarang, seolah-olah kediaman Jisung sudah jadi kediamanku juga.

Akan tetapi, aku tidak pernah bepergian sejauh ini selama aku hidup sebagai makhluk tak kasat mata. Biasanya aku hanya main ke komplek sebelah karena di sana ada kucing menggemaskan, tetapi sekarang aku pergi jauh dengan menaiki bus yang masih sepi.

Di dalam bus, Jisung memilih tempat duduk kosong di baris paling belakang dan dekat jendela, sedangkan aku biar saja melayang di sampingnya. Perjalanan menuju sekolah terasa cepat sebab jalan raya belum begitu padat. Masih terlalu pagi untuk memadati jalanan dengan kendaraan-kendaraan roda empat. Jadi, kami sampai di halte bus dekat sekolah Jisung hanya dalam waktu kurang lebih sepuluh menit. Atau lima belas menit? Entahlah, yang pasti sekitar itu!

Kami turun dari bus dengan aku yang masih setia menempel pada ransel Jisung. Dari halte bus, ternyata kami masih harus menyusuri jalanan menuju gedung sekolah. Sepanjang jalan itu sepi, malah hanya ada kami berdua. Atau kelihatannya, hanya Jisung seorang sebab aku tak kasat mata.

Ketika sampai di sekolah pun, belum banyak siswa yang berdatangan. Aku salut kepada Jisung karena dia adalah satu dari segelintir siswa rajin yang datang pagi-pagi sekali.

Sambil mengikuti Jisung, aku menoleh ke kanan kiri dan memperhatikan sekitar. Berada di sini buatku sedikit rindu sekolah di Busan. Kalau dipikir lagi, seharusnya aku sudah naik ke kelas tiga SMA sekarang dan menikmati masa-masa tahun terakhirku di sana. Tetapi, aku justru berada di Seoul—kota antah-berantah ini.

Mestinya saat ini aku sedang mengenakan seragam sekolahku dengan tanda pengenal bertuliskan ‘Lee Minho’ di bagian dada sebelah kiri, lalu bertemu teman-teman dan menghabiskan waktu bersama di kantin sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Tetapi apa daya, semua itu harus aku simpan dalam khayal semata.

Hah, aku rindu datang ke sekolah.

Aku terlalu asyik menyapu pandangan ke tiap sudut sekolah yang kami lewati sampai tak sadar bahwa kami sudah memasuki salah satu bangunan. Aku edarkan pandangku ke sekitar. Lho, ini bukan ruangan kelas di mana seharusnya Jisung berada.

Ini perpustakaan.

“Oh? Jisung! Selamat pagi, kau sudah datang?”

Suara asing menyapa kami begitu kami masuk lebih dalam. Seorang siswa laki-laki menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik salah satu rak buku dan tersenyum secerah sinar matahari ke arah kami—tepatnya, ke arah Jisung.

Aku melayang menjauh dari ransel Jisung, sedangkan lelaki itu mendekati siswa yang menyapanya barusan.

“Uh—selamat pagi, Yongbok. Kau datang pagi-pagi sekali,” ujar Jisung pelan yang tertangkap oleh pendengarku.

“Ya.. sepertinya aku kepagian,” jawab lelaki lainnya yang dipanggil Yongbok. Dia masih tersenyum ke arah Jisung yang berlalu melewatinya, lalu melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda sebentar.

Aku sempat melirik ke arah Yongbok. Nampaknya dia sedang merapikan buku-buku yang ada pada rak dan menyusunnya sesuai susunan yang sudah ditentukan oleh pustakawan sekolah ini. Sementara Jisung mengambil troli yang dipenuhi oleh buku lainnya dan mendorong troli itu ke rak yang tak jauh dari tempatku berada.

Mereka tak saling bicara setelah sapaan singkat itu. Aku asumsikan bahwa Jisung dan Yongbok bukanlah kawan dekat. Mungkin sebatas rekan yang sama-sama membantu pustakawan sekolah mengelola perpustakaan ini?

Aku hanya mengedikkan bahu untuk merespons pertanyaanku sendiri, lalu melayang ke salah satu meja panjang di tengah-tengah perpustakaan ini. Kursi-kursi tersusun rapi, tidak ada debu menempel baik di atas meja, kursi, maupun lantai. Petugas kebersihan melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik, eh?

Dilanda bosan karena hanya diam di atas meja, aku melayang ke berbagai rak dan melihat-lihat buku yang ada. Mereka menyusun buku di rak sesuai dengan topik pembahasan buku tersebut. Lantas, aku dekati rak yang berisi buku-buku tentang ilmu komputer—itu adalah bidang yang ingin aku geluti saat kuliah nanti—dan melihat-lihat judul dari beberapa buku yang ada.

Pandangku terpaku pada satu buku yang sudah menjadi incaranku, tetapi belum sempat kubeli. Lupa bahwa eksistensiku transparan dan tak dapat menyentuh benda, aku mencoba menarik buku itu.

Kau tahu hasilnya bagaimana.

Aku hanya cemberut dan memandangi buku itu kesal sebab tak berhasil mendapatkannya. Sekadar untuk melampiaskan marah, aku berlagak membuang buku itu ke lantai dengan kuat.

_Buk!_

Huh?

Apa—?

Bukunya kok benar-benar jatuh?!

Aku memandangi buku tadi yang sudah berpindah tempat ke lantai dengan mata terbelalak kaget. Berpikir keras dan mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi, aku bahkan tidak sadar bahwa Jisung muncul di depanku dengan tatapan bingung. Mungkin dia mendengar suara buku yang jatuh dan lekas menghampiri.

“Siapa yang menjatuhkannya?” gumamnya tanpa tahu bahwa ada aku di dekat dia.

Tidak begitu peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan Jisung setelahnya, aku melayang sedikit lebih tinggi dan mendekati buku yang tak tersusun rapi hingga mudah untuk menjatuhkannya.

Jika dugaanku benar, aku akan mampu menjatuhkan buku yang cukup tebal itu bila aku mencobanya dengan tenaga lebih (tetapi apa aku sungguhan punya tenaga dengan keadaan tubuh seperti ini?).

Untuk membuktikan dugaan itu, aku mencoba melakukannya lagi tanpa memberi banyak tenaga. Buku itu hanya bergerak paling tidak satu inci!

Baik, sekali lagi!

Aku kembali mencoba menjatuhkan buku itu dengan tenaga yang jauh lebih kuat. Ternyata itu berhasil! Buku tersebut bergeser dan jatuh ke bawah—

“Oi, Han Jisung! Awas!”

—menimpa kepala Han Jisung.

•••


End file.
